Games, games, games
by FoxFlyer
Summary: Draco and Harry are going to have to play muggle games with Nicole. Starting with Battleship. I'm going to do my best to make it funny. If I fail miserably, tell me.
1. Battleship

Hey Guys! I don't own the characters, except for Nicole. =) This is just going to be a couple of drabbles (right?) about what might happen if Draco and/or Harry was forced to play a bunch of games. I am planning on doing Old Maid (becuase who does't love that game?) and Sorry, but if you think of one you want me to do, do't hesitat to ask.

* * *

"Ha ha, I sunk your battleship!"

"Bugger."  
These words greeted Draco Malfoy as he struggled through the door to the small apartment he shared with Nicole, Harry, and the occasional visiting friend with no place to go. He slammed the door loudly, expecting to be reprimanded. Instead, Nicole gave a gleeful laugh.

"Bet you can't guess where my ship is!"  
"You're right, and since that was my last ship, we have to stop playing," Harry retorted.

"Hello? I'm home!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Harry came sailing into his arms. "So sorry love, but Nicole was being difficult."

"I was being difficult? It's not my fault that you suck at Battleship."

Draco was busy kissing Harry and would have been happy to ignore her, but the word "battleship" was new to him. He pulled his face away and looked at her quizzically.

"What the heck is Battleship?"

"Hey, I wasn't done with you yet," Harry complained.

"Sorry." Draco bent his face back down.

Nicole tapped her foot, waiting impatiently until Harry was done with Draco's mouth. When they finally broke apart, Draco turned his face back to her.

"You were saying?"

"Battleship is a game."  
Draco stared at her blankly. "Thanks for clearing that up, now I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Don't be rude. Come in here and I'll show you how to play."

Draco carried Harry into the kitchen, where the game was set up on the table. Nicole waved her wand and all the pieces reset, flying into their respective trays to quietly await the start of another game. Draco dropped into a chair and stared at the tray in front of him. It looked like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Whatever you do, don't set up like I do," Harry said smilingly from his lap.

"Oh? How do you set up?  
"He puts all his ships in a square pattern. Easy to spot once you've played him four or five times. It gets dreadfully boring after awhile. So, let's get on with it." Nicole clapped her hands and set about arranging her ships.

"Are you ever going to explain to me how you play?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All you have to do is set your ships up horizontally or vertically, then try to guess where I've set up mine," Nicole replied, placing her last ship and staring at him with her wide, green eyes.

"Umm…"

"Here, I'll help you," Harry seized the longest ship and placed it as close to the center of the board as he could get it.

Draco picked up the smallest ship and tucked it away in the lower right hand corner. The other three ships they placed randomly, and Draco looked over at Nicole, grinning.

"You go first," he said sweetly.

"Alright. A 5."

"That's a miss," Draco replied, and Harry placed a white peg on the A5 square. "Why is it on the bottom?"

"Because," Harry replied with a grin, "you mark on the top after you ask her. Wait, you'll see."  
"Go already, we don't have all night," Nicole snapped.

"Ok. F 2."  
"Miss!"

Harry put a white peg in the F 2 slot on the radar screen. "See, this keeps track of where you missed on her side."

"This is complicated. Can't we play chess or something?  
"We always play chess and you always win. D 7."

"Miss. H 9."

"Miss."

Harry yawned sleepily. "This could go on forever."

*

It _did_ go on forever. By the time Nicole finally won, it was close to eleven o' clock at night.

"You did really good, much better than Harry," Nicole told him consolingly. "At least you actually tried."

"Hey, I do try!" Harry napped, pouting heavily.

"I don't understand why we just had to waste an hour and a half of our lives playing a game invented by muggles. We could have played a thousand games of Exploding Snap by now."

"You need to learn some muggle games. We can't always play Wizard's Chess and Exploding snap; my head would explode. Every now and then we've got to play something I can win."

"But that game had no point!"

"Neither does chess. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I'm going to bed. Good night!" She skipped off and they heard a door close.

"Well, I think you did good. Now if you'll bend your head a little, I'll make that wait worthwhile."

"Ooh, goody."  
When Nicole woke up the next morning, all the pieces to the game were scattered all over the floor, and Harry and Draco were snoozing on the table, curled up under a blanket, their clothes all over the floor.

* * *

Thaks for reading! Review please!


	2. Old Maid

Hey, here's chapter two. =D

* * *

"What are you doing?" Draco asked with interest, sinking down onto the couch.

Nicole was peering worriedly at some cards she was holding. Harry was sitting across from her, smiling at her. Nicole sighed dramatically.

"Oh it's no use. Ok, let me pull a card." She said.

"Alright, take your pick," Harry replied.

Nicole leaned over and stared at the cards. "Oh, it's no use is it!" she repeated. "I've already lost!" she threw the cards up and sank onto the cushions.

"Nicole, you're overreacting. Where did Neville go?"

Draco sat up with a start. "Longbottom's here, is he?"

"Yes he is Draco, and if you don't want to end up eating cold porridge for dinner, you will be civil to him. Do you understand?" Nicole said from her spot on the couch.

"I wasn't thinking about doing anything of the sort!" he flared in reply. "I'm reformed, remember?" he said sweetly, crossing the room and depositing himself on Harry's lap.

"Yeah, that's true," Harry bent his head and they started kissing.

"Oh gag me, I don't want to see that! I just got out of the bathroom!" Neville squeaked.

"Neville!" Nicole launched herself at him. "I lost hopelessly!" She began to fake sob into his shoulder.

"No she didn't. She wouldn't go on," Harry briefly broke his kiss to reply, and then went right back to it.

"You're such a sore loser," Neville dropped Nicole onto the floor.

"Ow."

"Get over it. Come on; let's deal again. Do you want to play Draco?" Neville grabbed up all the cards and began to shuffle.

"Oh all right," Nicole settled herself beside him with a huff. "Are you lot going to play, or are you going to kiss all day?"

"What are you guys playing? I seem to recall asking when I walked in, but I was ignored because you were having a tantrum."

The cards Neville had just shuffled flew across the room and hit the blonde in the face.

*

"So the point of the game," Nicole was explaining a little later, "is not to wind up with the Old Maid card. Thankfully I don't have it this time. So we can continue on with no interferences."

"If she wasn't such a sore loser, we could have started ages ago," Draco whispered to Harry.

Harry stifled a giggle. Nicole shot them a withering look and glanced back at her cards. "We each take turns to pull one card from someone else's hand. It helps if you pull out the matches that you have now. Once you've done that, we can start!" she beamed.

"You say that like this is the greatest game in the world," Draco scoffed, pulling out a pair of doctors.

"Well, I admit it's not the most exciting game in the world, but I like it," Nicole pouted.

"Ok, relax, he's not criticizing you," Harry said quickly. "Can I go first?"

"Yes, go on. Pick a card." Nicole set her face determinedly.

Harry leaned over and plucked a card, not from Nicole, but from Neville. He smiled, paired it with another card from his hand, and leaned back against Draco.

"You're turn," he whispered into Draco's ear.

"Ok. Then…" Draco also took a card from Neville. To his distress, he had pulled the Old Maid.

"What the— Hey!" He stuck out his lower lip.

"Better luck next time. I'll take one from Nicole," Neville said, pulling a card from her.

"Thanks. I wondered if you would. Ok, I want one from Harry." Nicole seemed happy to know she wasn't going to lose.

*

Predictably, Draco lost that first game. He insisted they play another game, but he lost that one too. As a matter of fact, he lost the next six they played. Nicole was jubilant, sure that she would never lose again.

"Feel free to deal this time Draco, I won't mind." She grinned at him toothily.

He shuffled so hard that he bent several cards. Nicole repaired them with a flick of her wand, and he dealt. This time he didn't get the Old Maid, and, feeling a bit better, he was able to make three pairs. Nicole's face was turning red, a sure sign that she had the losing card. Draco nudged Harry, and they both tried not to laugh.

Nicole glared at her cards, and then smiled again. "Shall we begin?" she asked, eye twitching.

"You can't tell me you'll be upset if you lose now," Draco laughed.

"Oh, yes I will be."

"I'll go first then shall I?" Neville said, completely oblivious to what had just gone on.

"Please do," Nicole replied.

Neville reached out a hand and took a card from Harry. Nicole then took one from Draco and paired it off. On and on it went. In the end, Nicole did lose. Neville took the Maid, passed it to Harry, and Nicole made an unlucky guess and took it her very last turn. She was fuming.

"I can't believe this! I finally think I'm not going to lose, and then this!"

"Nicole, you have no need to be so upset," Draco told her patiently. "You've only lost, what, once?"

This was, of course, the wrong thing to say. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up, glowering. For the second time that day, Draco had an entire deck of cards thrown at him.

"Get your own dinner. I'm going to bed." Nicole turned and swept out of the room.

Draco looked at the other two with wide eyes. "Pizza anyone?"

~End~

* * *

I still want reviews, this is two stories in one day. =D


	3. Uno

Hey guys, here's chapter three! I warn you, it stinks.

* * *

"It's going to be a good night!" Nicole laughed happily, setting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked wearily.

"Because I know. We girls have intuition about this sort of thing. Come on Harry, I want to play already!" she called into the other room.

"You know, eventually we're just going to gang up on you and rip you limb from limb. When that happens, you're going to be left with nothing." Harry smiled and sank into a chair.

"You're both just mad because I won't let you play Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap. Get over it."

"Nicole, come on! What have we ever done to you?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Nothing. But you have got to expand your horizons. If you're seriously reformed, then you won't mind playing with me. Right?"

Harry sighed. "If that'll make you shut up, sure. So what are we playing tonight?"

Nicole looked slightly put out, but pulled out a deck of cards from one pocket. Harry sat up a little straighter, and smiled.

"Ah I see. Uno."

Draco frowned. "Isn't that the Spanish word for 'one'?"

"Yes. It's a very popular muggle card game. It's easy to play too, that's why I picked it." Nicole smiled, proud of herself.

"Are you suggesting that I'm stupid?" Draco asked.

"No. Not really. So, let me deal, and then I'll explain as we play."

"Fine." Draco grabbed a sandwich and rolled his eyes at Harry. "I expect we'll be here all night. Remember when we played Old Maid? She's obsessed with winning."

Harry smiled. "I remember. That was what, yesterday?" He and Draco high-fived while Nicole dealt them each ten cards.

"Oh ha ha ha. I see where this is going. Pick up you cards," Nicole snapped, flipping over a green three from the top of the deck stack.

"Go easy on Draco, he's never played before," Harry said with a smile, dropping a yellow three onto the green three.

"Does one of you want to explain to me the rules of this game?" Draco asked.

"Sure. All you have to do is drop cards with the corresponding color onto the card next to the deck. So you can play any cared in your hand that's yellow, you can play a wild card, or you can play a different colored three," Nicole replied.

Draco dropped a yellow seven onto the pile. "Like that?"

"Yep. Easiest game ever." Nicole put down a blue seven.

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped down a red seven. "So she says."

"What does this card do?" Draco dropped 'reverse' onto the seven.

Nicole frowned. "That means it goes back to Harry."

"And I can do this!" Harry put down a 'skip'.

Nicole stomped her foot. "Hey!"

"So I get to go again right?" Draco put down a red four.

"Then I go like this," Harry put down another reverse.

"You're doing that on purpose!" Nicole said.

"Maybe," Draco put down a red nine.

Nicole put down a blue nine. "Finally."  
Harry put down a green nine. "Why do you keep changing to blue?"

Draco frowned. I don't have any green."  
"Draw until you get one."

Draco drew three cards and put down a green six. Nicole put down another blue six. Harry put down a blue two. Draco added a green two.

They continued on mostly in silence, until Harry put down a green 'skip' and won. Draco came in second. Nicole pouted at both of them.

"You know a game we can play? Uno card pick-up." She said, a gleam in her eye.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?" Harry muttered.

The cards suddenly went flying in all directions. Nicole stood up and flounced away, grabbing a sandwich as she went.

"She's such a sore loser," Draco muttered, as, with a wave of his wand, all the cards returned and stacked themselves neatly on the table.

"Well just think, now that she's gone, we can play chess or Exploding Snap."

"Hey, you're right!" Draco went to get the chess game.

~End~

* * *

That chapter was kinda bad. Erm, please review? Next chapter will be either Trouble or Sorry. =D


End file.
